


Something New

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Chanyeol has a small request to make of Baekhyun.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I truly put a lot of effort into it, I hope you find it entertaining regardless of the length.  
Thank you to everyone who have left kudos and comments on my Kinktober works so far, it's kept me so motivated to write good fics for you all.  
<3

Rimming

Baekhyun writhed, his toes curling. The pleasure coursing through him shimmered over his skin and rippled through his veins, flickering at the end of each nerve. His body moved in response to it, arching and twisting. He was reaching out towards the climax, grasping at it with every new wave of his arousal, so close to the precipice yet always so far away. He wanted it, needed it, craved it. There were noises spilling from his lips but they didn’t register in his own ears, he couldn’t hear anything, see anything, all he knew was pleasure.

Until it stopped.

Abruptly.

“Huh? What- no…” He blinked his eyes open and peered down, creasing his chin to see what had caused such an abominable disturbance.

“Does this feel good?” The cretin, otherwise known as his boyfriend Chanyeol, asked from between his legs.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up, then _he_ did, propping himself up on his elbows. “Well it did until a second ago! What are you stopping for?!”

“Oh, sorry.” Chanyeol sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just wondering… well, err, what it feels like.”

Baekhyun’s expression changed to a more amused picture. He pushed himself up to seated and gave Chanyeol a curious look. “You’ve never been rimmed before?”

Chanyeol blushed bright pink right up to his hairline. “No…” He muttered.

Baekhyun giggled. “Really?!”

“Yeah well my last boyfriend was a bit of a prude. He didn’t even like me going down on _him_.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“Well you’re lucky you have me now.” Baekhyun declared, ignoring the spark of jealousy that tended to ignite whenever Chanyeol’s previous relationships were mentioned. He kissed the other boy tenderly, stroking his hair and his ears. “Why don’t you lie down?” He suggested in a lower, more sultry tone.

Chanyeol nervously crawled across the bed to lie down, pulling Baekhyun with him to keep their lips connected. Their kiss deepened and Baekhyun gave Chanyeol’s lower lip a soft bite before he traced his own down to the latter’s neck. He mouthed little red marks across his skin, creating a trail that started to dip even lower. He concentrated on hitting every little sensitive area that Chanyeol had from his collar bone down to his cock, which he gave a teasing lick. His kisses worked all around Chanyeol’s cock and over his balls until, at last, he reached his destination.

“Bend your legs up.” He told the other boy who did as asked, presenting himself before Baekhyun in the most tantalising way. “Are you ready for this?”

“I think so.” Chanyeol replied. “I trust you.”

“Ooh dangerous mistake.” Baekhyun snickered.

His attention turned straight back to his task and he got himself into a comfortable position to hover his mouth over Chanyeol’s hole. His exhalation made the muscle contract. Baekhyun smiled as his tongue came out to lick a tentative stripe over the entrance, especially when he heard Chanyeol gasp. He continued licking, dampening the area, getting it wet and slippery. Then, with the tip of his tongue, he pressed at Chanyeol’s entrance, just enough to start working his saliva in there as well. He steadily, steadily, eased Chanyeol open enough to push his tongue further, have it enter him and slide back and forth. As the resistance became less, as Chanyeol relaxed into it, Baekhyun managed to get his tongue in at least an inch.

It was all he needed to build up a pace, flitting in and out with his tongue and pressing as hard he could to give Chanyeol that delicious pressure as close to his prostate as he could get. It seemed to work as Chanyeol was panting now, small whimpers escaping him, every hitch of his breath in time with Baekhyun’s thrusting tongue.

Baekhyun curled the tip, seeking every angle possible. He swirled his tongue, running it around Chanyeol’s tight walls. His saliva leaked from his mouth without him meaning to let it, but the added wetness only helped to make his tongue’s job easier. There was no resistance now, no tension to unleash as it had all wavered away with every press of his tongue inside of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s fingers dug into Chanyeol’s thighs, keeping him in place as he ploughed on. His jaw ached, his tongue was cramping, but he kept going. Chanyeol was fisting the sheets now, moaning without restraint. His back arched and he yelled out loudly when Baekhyun hit a particularly good spot. His breathing was becoming erratic and his body was seized in pleasure. Baekhyun sucked on his entrance as he kept moving his tongue, giving him everything that he knew he himself liked. He kept going, kept thrusting, kept sucking…

And then ripped his mouth away.

“O-oh sh-shit. Baekhyun, what-” Chanyeol blearily tried to regain his composure enough to figure out what was happening.

“Just returning the favour.” Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol realised what he meant and rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Come here.” He beckoned Baekhyun up the bed and pulled him on top of his body, wrapping him in his arms.

Baekhyun grinned down at him, tickling his face with his long fringe. “So~…?”

Chanyeol smiled back and rubbed their noses together. “So~ I loved it.” He sheepishly admitted.

“I knew you would.” Baekhyun said. “But, is it my turn to ask a favour?”

“Of course.”

“Good because if you don’t fuck me in the next ten seconds I am never rimming you again.”

Chanyeol barked out a laugh. He nuzzled Baekhyun’s nose again and flipped them over, grabbing the lube from the table by the bed. He squirted it onto his cock and over Baekhyun’s entrance who shivered at the cool, wet sensation. Then Chanyeol lined up and took Baekhyun into his arms once again, not caring at all where the latter’s mouth had just been when he kissed him, figuring that he did it all the time and Baekhyun never complained. As their tongues met, he pushed inside.

Baekhyun curled his legs around Chanyeol’s back and pulled him in closer, panting and moaning as they slot into their perfect position where everything melded together, every sweet spot was touched, and they could gaze at each other and kiss each other as their bodies moved as one.

Chanyeol kept the ruts of his hip slow but powerful, already so close to bursting that all he needed was the tightness around him. Baekhyun clung onto his boyfriend and lost himself to every hot slam of pleasure, the pressure building quickly in his abdomen. The precipice was coming towards him once again and he grasped out towards it, shouting out his elation, holding on with all his might to make sure that nothing could take it away from him again. His inner walls clamped down on Chanyeol’s cock, pulling the climax from him for himself.

Chanyeol thrust once more, twice more, and came. His hips only sped up at this moment to fully ride out the high. It was this that sent Baekhyun hurtling over the edge and he came as well, screaming his release. He pressed a dozen kisses all over Chanyeol’s dazed face, cupping his head and keeping him as close as he could while they remained connected, not wanting to lose the fullness inside of him just yet.

They fell apart only to clean up a little, then came back together to feel each other’s warmth around them as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking Chanyeol might be getting rimmed more often... yeah?


End file.
